We propose to develop and evaluate a Web-based training center for foster and adoptive parents. The site will provide high quality and comprehensive continuing education for parents in the child care system. Suitable materials are limited in selection, difficult to access, uneven in quality, didactic, and not specifically designed for the problems and issues these parents face. Content for the proposed site will be organized into six major areas of instruction, each with an array of courses for credit arranged by topic. In Phase I, we will develop and test a prototype site that will include four topics from one instructional area: Dealing with Children's Serious Emotional Problems. The format will allow parents to search for expert clinical information delivered in simple and practical terms. This will be accomplished through an interactive multimedia process that includes a focused introduction to the problem, story narratives from parents about the problem, a question-and-answer session with a clinical expert; a synthesis of information, and suggested steps for parent follow-up. An evaluation study will assess parent gains in knowledge as well as changes in parent confidence and perspective. We will promote the site throughout an established national network of state and county agencies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Nationally, state and county agencies in the foster and adoptive care system urgently need continuing education training materials for their parent-clients. Parents not only need to meet yearly accreditation requirements but are genuinely seeking answers to critical problems they face as paraprofessionals caring for problem children. The site will offer parents a much needed resource at reasonable costs to agencies.